wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział III
Przez następne dni kilka codziennie bywał pan Andrzej w Wodoktach i co dzień wracał więcej rozkochany, i coraz bardziej podziwiał swoją Oleńkę. Przed kompanionami też ją pod niebiosa wychwalał, aż pewnego dnia rzekł im: — Moi mili barankowie, pojedziecie dziś czołem bić, potem zaś umówiliśmy się z dziewczyną, że do Mitrunów wszyscy wyruszymy, aby sanny w lasach zażyć i tę trzecią majętność obaczyć. Ona też nas tam podejmować będzie gościnnie, a wy się przystojnie zachowajcie, bo na bigos posiekam, któren by jej w czymkolwiek uchybił... Kawalerowie chętnie skoczyli się ubierać i wkrótce cztery pary sani wiozło ochoczą młodzież do Wodoktów. Pan Kmicic siedział w pierwszych, bardzo ozdobnych, kształt niedźwiedzia srebrzystego mających. Ciągnęło je trzy kałmuki zdobyczne w pstrą uprzęż przybrane, we wstążki i pióra pawie, wedle mody w Smoleńskiem, którą od dalszych sąsiadów Smoleńszczanie przejęli. Powoził pachołek siedzący w szyi niedźwiedziej. Pan Andrzej, przybrany w zieloną aksamitną bekieszę spinaną na złote pętlice a podbitą sobolami i w soboli kołpaczek z czaplim wichrem, wesół był, ochoczy i tak mówił do siedzącego obok pana Kokosińskiego: — Słuchaj, Kokoszko! Podswawoliliśmy pono przez te wieczory nad miarę, a zwłaszcza pierwszego, gdy się to czaszkom i portretom dostało. Ba, dziewczęta były jeszcze gorsze. Zawsze diabeł Zenda podnieci, a potem na kim się skrupi? — na mnie! Boję się, żeby ludzie nie rozgadali, bo tu chodzi o moją reputację. — Powieśże się na twojej reputacji, bo na nic innego niezdatna, tak jak i nasze. — A kto temu winien, jeśli nie wy? Pamiętaj, Kokoszko, że to i w Orszańskiem mieli mnie przez was za niespokojnego ducha, i języki na mnie ostrzyli jako noże na osełce. — A kto pana Tumgrata na mrozie przy koniu prowadził? Kto owego koroniarza usiekł, któren się pytał, czy w Orszańskiem już na dwóch nogach chodzą, czyli jeszcze na czterech? Kto panów Wyzińskich, ojca i syna, poszczerbił? Kto sejmik ostatni rozpędził? — Sejmik rozpędziłem w Orszańskiem, nie gdzie indziej, to domowa rzecz. Pan Tumgrat odpuścił mi umierając, a co do reszty, to nie wymawiaj, gdyż pojedynek najniewinniejszemu się zdarzy. — Jam ci też wszystkich nie wymienił, o inkwizycjach wojskowych także nie wspomniałem, których dwie cię w obozie czeka. — Nie mnie, ale was, bom ja tyle jeno winien, żem wam obywatelów rabować dozwolił. Ale mniejsza z tym. Stulże pysk, Kokoszko, i nie powiadaj o niczym słowa Oleńce, ani o pojedynkach, ani zwłaszcza o owym strzelaniu do portretów i o dziewczętach. Gdyby się wydało, na was winę złożę. Czeladzi już wspomniałem i dziewkom, że niechby które słowem wspomniało, każę pasy drzeć. — Każ się podkuć, Jędrusiu, kiedy się tak dziewczyny boisz. Inny ty byłeś w Orszańskiem. Widzę to już, widzę, że będziesz na pasku chodził, a to na nic! Któryś filozof starożytny powiada: "Jak nie ty Kachnę, to Kachna ciebie!" Dałeś się już we wszystkim usidlić. — Głupiś, Kokoszko! A co do Oleńki, będziesz i ty z nogi na nogę przestępował, jak ją zobaczysz, bo białogłowy z tak grzecznym umysłem drugiej nie znaleźć. Co dobre; to ona wraz pochwali, a co złe, tego zganić nie omieszka, bo wedle cnoty sądzi i w niej ma gotową miarę. Tak ją już nieboszczyk podkomorzy wychował. Zechcesz przed nią fantazję kawalerską okazać i pochwalisz się, żeś prawo zdeptał, to ci potem jeszcze wstyd : bo zaraz rzeknie, że zacny obywatel tego czynić nie powinien, gdyż to jest przeciw ojczyźnie... Tak ona rzeknie, a tobie jakby kto w pysk dał i aż ci dziwno, żeś wprzódy sam tego nie rozumiał...Tfu! wstyd! Warcholiliśmysię okrutnie, a teraz trzeba przed cnotą i niewinnością oczami świecić...Najgorsze były te dziewczęta!... — Wcale nie były najgorsze. Słyszałem, że tu po zaściankach szlachcianki jako krew z mlekiem i podobno zgoła nieoporne. — Kto ci to powiadał? — spytał żywo Kmicic. — Kto powiadał? Kto, jeśli nie Zend! Wczoraj dzianeta dereszowatego probując pojechał do Wołmontowicz; przejechał jeno drogą, ale widział siła sikorek, bo z nieszporów wracały. "Myślałem — powiada — że z konia zlecę, tak chędogie i gładkie." A co na którą spojrzał, to mu zaraz wszystkie zęby pokazała. I nie dziw! Co tęższe chłopy między szlachtą to do Rosień poszli, a sikorkom przykrzy się samym. Kmicic trącił kułakiem w bok towarzysza: — Pojedziemy, Kokoszko, kiedy wieczorem, niby zbłądziwszy — co? — A twoja reputacja? — O, do diabła! Stulże gębę! Jedźcie sami, kiedy tak; albo lepiej zaniechajcie i wy! Nie obeszłoby się bez hałasów, a z tutejszą szlachtą chcę zgodnie żyć, bo ich opiekunami Oleńki nieboszczyk podkomorzy wyznaczył. — Mówiłeś o tym, alem nie chciał wierzyć. Skąd mu taka konfidencja z szarakami? — Bo na wojnę z nimi chadzał, i to słyszałem jeszcze w Orszy, jak mawiał, że cnotliwa krew w tych laudańskich. Ale żeby ci prawdę, Kokoszko, powiedzieć, to i mnie zrazu dziwno było, bo to tak, jakoby ich stróżami nade mną uczynił. — Musisz się im akomodować i do wiechciów w butach kłaniać. — Wpierw ich powietrze wydusi. Cicho bądź, bo mi gniewno! Oni to będą mi się kłaniali i służyli. Chorągiew to gotowa na każde zawołanie. — Już tam kto inny będzietej chorągwi rotmistrzował. Powiada Zend, żetu jest jakiś pułkownik między nimi... Zapomniałem przezwiska... Wołodyjowski czy kto? On pod Szkłowem im przywodził. Dobrze podobno stawali, ale ich tam i wyczesano! — Słyszałem ja o jakimś Wołodyjowskim, sławnym żołnierzu... Ale oto Wodokty już widać. — Hej, dobrze tu ludziom na tej Żmudzi, bo wszędy okrutne porządki. Stary musiał być zawołany gospodarz... I dwór, widzę, jak się patrzy. Ich tu rzadziej nieprzyjaciel pali, to się i budować mogą. — Myślę, że o tej swawoli w Lubiczu nie może ona jeszcze wiedzieć — rzekł jakby do siebie samego Kmicic. Po czym zwrócił się do towarzysza: — Moja Kokoszko, zapowiadam tobie, a ty powtórz jeszcze raz innym, że tu musicie się przystojnie zachować, a niech który sobie w czymkolwiek pofolguje, jak mi Bóg miły, na sieczkę potnę. — No! ależ cię osiodłali! — Osiodłali, nie osiodłali — tobie zasię! — Nie patrz mi na Kasię, bo ci do niej zasię — rzekł flegmatycznie Kokosiński. — Pal z bata! — krzyknął na woźnicę Kmicic. Pachołek, stojący w szyi srebrzystego niedźwiedzia, zakręcił batem i wystrzelił bardzo sprawnie, inni woźnice poszli za jego przykładem i zajechali wśród trzaskania, raźno, wesoło, jakoby kulig. Wsiadłszy z sanek weszli naprzód do sieni, ogromnej jak spichrz, nie bielonej, a stąd prowadził pan Kmicic do jadalnej izby, przybranej jak w Lubiczu w czaszki pobitych zwierząt. Tu się zatrzymali poglądając pilnie i ciekawie na drzwi do sąsiedniej komnaty, z której wyjść miała panna Aleksandra. Tymczasem, mając widocznie w pamięci ostrzeżenie pana Kmicica, rozmawiali ze sobą tak cicho jak w kościele. — Tyś chłop mowny — szeptał pan Uhlik do Kokosińskiego — ty ją powitasz od nas wszystkich. — Układałem sobie przez drogę — odrzekł pan Kokosiński — ale nie wiem, czyli będzie dość gładko, bo mi Jędruś do konceptu przeszkadzał. — Byle z fantazją! co ma być, niech będzie! Ot, idzie już!... Panna Aleksandra weszła rzeczywiście i zatrzymała się trochę u proga, jakby zdziwiona tak liczną kompanią, a i pan Kmicic stał przez chwilę jak wryty od podziwu nad jej urodą, bo ją dotąd tylko wieczorami widywał, a przy dniu wydawała sią jeszcze piękniejsza. Oczy jej miały barwę chabru, czarna brew nad nimi odbijała od białego czoła jak heban, a płowy włos lśnił się jakby korona na głowie królowej. I patrzyła śmiało, oczu nie spuszczając, jako pani w swoim domu gości przyjmująca, z jasną twarzą, odbijającą jeszcze jaśniej od czarnej jubki obramowanej gronostajami. Tak poważnej i wyniosłej panny nie widzieli jeszcze ci zabijakowie, przywykli do innego pokroju niewiast, toteż stali szeregiem, jakoby na popisie chorągwi, i szurgając nogami kłaniali się także szeregiem, a pan Kmicic sunął naprzód i ucałowawszy kilkanaście razy rękę panienki rzekł: — Otom ci przywiózł, mój klejnocie; komilitonów moich, z którymi ostatnią wojnę odbywałem. — Honor to dla mnie niemały — odrzekła Billewiczówna — przyjmować w domu tak godnych kawalerów, o których cnocie i wybornych obyczajach już od pana chorążego słyszałam. To powiedziawszy uchwyciła się koniuszkami palców za suknię i podnosząc ją nieco, dygnęła z nadzwyczajną powagą, a pan Kmicic wargi przygryzł, ale jednocześnie aż pokraśniał, że tak jego dziewczyna mówiła śmiało. Godni kawalerowie, szurgając wciąż nogami, trącali jednocześnie pana Kokosińskiego. — Hajda ! wystąp! Pan Kokosiński posunął się krok naprzód, chrząknął i tak rozpoczął: — Jaśnie wielmożna panno podkomorzanko... Łowczanko — poprawił Kmicic. — Jaśnie wielmożna panno łowczanko, a nam wielce miłościwa dobrodziejko! — powtórzył zmieszany pan Jaromir — wybacz waćpanna, jeżelim się w godności pomylił... — Niewinna to omyłka — odrzekła panna Aleksandra — i nic ona tak wymownemu kawalerowi nie ujmie... — Jaśnie wielmożna panno łowczanko dobrodziko, a nam wielce miłościwa pani!... Nie wiem, co mi w imieniu całego Orszańskiego więcej wysławiać przystoi, czy nadzwyczajną waćpanny dobrodziki urodę i cnotę, czy niewypowiedzianą szczęśliwość rotmistrza i komilitona naszego, pana Kmicica, bo chociażbym się wzbił pod obłoki, chociażbym samych obłoków dosięgnął... samych, mówię, obłoków... — A zleźże już raz z tych obłoków! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. Na to kawalerowie parsknęli jednym ogromnym śmiechem i nagle, wspomniawszy na przykaz Kmicica, chwycili się rękoma za wąsy. Pan Kokosiński zmieszał się do najwyższego stopnia, zaczerwienił się i rzekł : — Witajcieże sami, poganie, kiedy mnie konfundujecie! Wtem panna Aleksandra ujęła się znowu koniuszkami palców za suknię. — Nie sprostałabym ja waćpanom w wymowie — rzekła — ale to wiem, żem niegodna tych hołdów, które mi w imieniu całego Orszańskiego składacie. I znowu dygnęła z nadzwyczajną powagą, a orszańskim zabijakom jakoś nieswojsko było wobec tej dwornej panny. Starali się pokazać jako ludzie grzeczni i nie szło im w ład. Więc poczęli ciągnąć się za wąsy, mruczeć, kłaść ręce na szable, aż Kmicic rzekł: — Przyjechaliśmy tu niby kuligiem w tej myśli, żeby waćpannę zabrać i do Mitrunów przez lasy przewieźć, jako wczoraj była ugoda. Sanna okrutna, a i pogodę Bóg zdarzył mroźną. —, Jużem ja ciotkę Kulwiecównę do Mitrunów wysłała, żeby nam posiłek przyrządziła. A teraz maluczko waćpanowie poczekacie, jeno się nieco cieplej przyodzieję. To rzekłszy zawróciła się i wyszła, a Kmicic skoczył do towarzyszy. — A co, mili barankowie? nie księżna?... A co, Kokoszko? to mnie, mówiłeś, osiodłała, a czemu to jako żak przed nią stałeś?... Gdzieś taką widział? — Nie trzeba mi było w gębę dmuchać, choć nie neguję, żem się do takiej persony mówić nie spodziewał. — Nieboszczyk podkomorzy — rzekł Kmicic — więcej z nią w Kiejdanach na dworze księcia wojewody albo u państwa Hlebowiczów przesiadywał niż w domu, i tam to tych górnych manier nabrała. A uroda — co?... Pary jeszcze nie umiecie z gęby puścić! — Pokazaliśmy się jak kpy! — rzekł ze złością Ranicki — ale największy kiep Kokosiński! — O zdrajco! Mnieś to łokciem pchał — trzeba ci było samemu ze swoją cętkowaną gębą wystąpić! — Zgodą, barankowie, zgodą! — rzekł Kmicic. — Dziwić się wam wolno, ale nie kłócić. — Ja bym za nią w ogień skoczył! — zawołał Rekuć. — Zetnij, Jędrusiu, ale tego nie zaprę! Kmicic jednak nie myślał ścinać, owszem, kontent był, wąsa pokręcał i triumfalnie na towarzyszów poglądał. Tymczasem weszła panna Aleksandra ubrana już w kuni kołpaczek, pod którym jasna jej twarz wydawała się jeszcze jaśniejszą. Wyszli na ganek. — To tymi saniami pojedziem? — pytała panienka ukazując na srebrzystego niedźwiedzia — jeszczem też słuszniejszych sani w życiu nie widziała. — Nie wiem, kto tam nimi przedtem jeździł, bo zdobyczne. Teraz my we dwoje będziemy jeździli, i bardzo się nadadzą, gdyż i u mnie w herbie panna na niedźwiedziu się prezentuje. Są inni Kmicicowie, którzy się Chorągwiami pieczętują, ale ci idą od Filona Kmity Czarnobylskiego, a ten zaś znów nie był z tego domu, z którego wielcy Kmitowie się wywodzili. — A onego niedźwiadka kiedyżeś waćpan zdobył? — A teraz, w tej już wojnie. My biedni exules, którzyśmy od fortun odpadli, to jeno mamy, co wojna łupem da. A żem tej pani wiernie służył, więc i nagrodziła. — Dałby Bóg szczęśliwszą, bo ta jednego nagrodzi, a całej ojczyźnie miłej łzy wyciska. — Bóg to odmieni i hetmani. To mówiąc Kmicic otulał panienkę fartuchem od sani, pięknym, z białego sukna i białymi wilkami podszytym; potem sam siadł, krzyknął na woźnicę: "Ruszaj!" — i konie zerwały się z miejsca do biegu. Zimne powietrze pędem uderzyło o ich twarze, więc zaniemówili i słychać było tylko świst zmarzłego śniegu pod płozami, parskanie koni, tętent i krzyk woźnicy. Wreszcie pan Andrzej pochylił się ku Oleńce: — Dobrze waćpannie? — Dobrze — odrzekła podnosząc zarękawek i przytulając go do ust, by pęd powietrza zatamować. Sanie gnały jak wicher. Dzień był jasny, mroźny. Śnieg migotał, jakby kto nań iskry sypał; z białych dachów chat podobnych do kup śnieżnych strzelały wysokimi kolumnami dymy różowe. Stada wron polatywały przed saniami wśród bezlistnych drzew przydrożnych z krakaniem donośnym. 0 dwie staje za Wodoktami wpadli na szeroką drogę, w ciemny bór, który stał głuchy, sędziwy i cichy, jakby spał pod obfitą okiścią. Drzewa, migotając w oczach, zdawały się uciekać gdzieś w tył za sanie, a oni lecieli coraz prędzej i prędzej, jak gdyby rumaki skrzydła miały. Od takiej jazdy głowa się zawraca i upojenie ogarnia, więc ogarnęło i pannę Aleksandrę. Przechyliwszy się w tył, zamknęła oczy, całkiem pędowi się oddając. Poczuła słodką niemoc i zdało jej się, że ten bojarzyn orszański porwał ją i pędzi wichrem, a ona, mdlejąca, nie ma siły się oprzeć ani krzyknąć... I lecą, lecą coraz szybciej... Oleńka czuje, że obejmują ją jakieś ręce... czuje wreszcie na wargach jakoby pieczęć rozpaloną i palącą... oczy się jej nie chcą odemknąć, jakoby w śnie. I lecą — lecą! Senną pannę zbudził dopiero głos pytający: — Miłujeszże mnie? Otworzyła oczy : — Jako duszę własną ! — A ja na śmierć i żywot! Znowu soboli kołpak Kmicica pochylił się nad kunim Oleńki. Sama teraz nie wiedziała, co ją upaja więcej: pocałunki czy ta jazda zaczarowana? I lecieli dalej, a ciągle borem, borem! Drzewa uciekały w tył całymi pułkami. Śnieg szumiał, konie parskały, a oni byli szczęśliwi. — Chciałbym do końca świata tak jechać! — zawołał Kmicic. — Co my czynimy? to grzech! — szepnęła Oleńka. — Jaki tam grzech! Daj jeszcze grzeszyć. — Już nie można. Mitruny już niedaleko. — Daleko czy blisko — wszystko jedno! I Kmicic podniósł się w saniach, wyciągnął ręce do góry i począł krzyczeć, jakoby w pełnej piersi radości nie mógł pomieścić: — Hej — ha! hej — ha! — Hej, a hop! hop! ha! — odezwali się towarzysze z tylnych sani. — Czego waćpanowie tak pokrzykujecie? — pytała panna. — A ot tak! z radości! A zakrzyknij no i waćpanna! — Hej — ha! — rozległ się dźwięczny, cieniutki głosik. — Mojaż ty królowo! Do nóg ci padnę! — Kompania się będą śmieli. Po upojeniu ogarnęła ich wesołość szumna, szalona, jako i jazda była szalona. Kmicic począł śpiewać: Patrzy dziewczyna, patrzy ze dworu, Na bujne pola! "Matuś! rycerze idą od boru, Oj, mojaż dola!" "Córuś, nie patrzaj — rączkami oczy Zatknij białymi, Bo ci serduszko z piersi wyskoczy Na wojnę z nimi!" — Kto waćpana wyuczył tak wdzięcznych pieśni? — pytała panna Aleksandra. — Wojna, Oleńko. W obozie my to sobie z tęskności śpiewali. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało gwałtowne wołanie z tylnych sani : — Stój ! stój ! hej ta m — stój ! Pan Andrzej odwrócił się gniewny i zdziwiony, skąd towarzyszom przyszło do głowy wołać na nich i wstrzymywać, gdy wtem o kilkadziesiąt kroków za saniami dojrzał jeźdźca zbliżającego się co koń wyskoczy. — Na Boga ! to mój wachmistrz Soroka; coś się musiało tam stać! — rzekł pan Andrzej. Tymczasem wachmistrz zbliżywszy się osadził konia tak, że ten aż przysiadł na zadzie, i począł mówić zdyszanym głosem: — Panie rotmistrzu!... Co tam, Soroka? — Upita się pali; biją się! — Jezus Maria! — zakrzyknęła Oleńka. — Nie bój się waćpanna... Kto się bije? — Żołnierze z mieszczanami. W rynku pożar! Mieszczanie się zasiekli i po prezydium do Poniewieża posłali, a jam tu skoczył do waszej miłości. Ledwie tchu mogę złapać... Przez czas tej rozmowy sanie idące z tyłu nadjechały; Kokosiński, Ranicki, Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus, Uhlik, Rekuć i Zend wyskoczywszy na śnieg otoczyli kołem rozmawiających. — 0 co poszło? — pytał Kmicic. — Mieszczanie nie chcieli obroków dawać ani koniom, ani ludziom, że to asygnacji nie było; żołnierze poczęli gwałtem brać. Oblegliśmy burmistrza i tych, ktbrzy się w rynku zatarasowali. Poczęto ognia dawać i zapaliliśmy dwa domy; teraz gwałt okrutny i we dzwony biją... Oczy Kmicica poczęły świecić gniewem. — To i nam trzeba na ratunek! — zakrzyknął Kokosiński. — Wojsko łyczkowie oprymują! — wołał Ranicki, któremu plamy czerwone, białe i ciemne całą twarz zaraz pokryły. — Szach, szach ! mości panowie! Zend zaśmiał się zupełnie tak, jak śmieje się puszczyk, aż się konie zestraszyły, a Rekuć podniósł oczy w górę i piszczał: — Bij! kto w Boga wierzy! z dymem łyków! — Milczeć! — huknął Kmicic, aż las odegrzmiał, a stojący najbliżej Zend zatoczył się jak pijany. — Nic tam po was! nie potrzeba tam siekaniny!... Siadać wszyscy w dwoje sani, mnie jedne zostawić i jechać do Lubicza ! Tam czekać, chybabym przysłał po sukurs. — Jak to? — zaoponował Ranicki. Ale pan Andrzej położył mu rękę pod szyję i tylko oczyma straszniej jeszcze, zaświecił. — Ni pary z gęby! — rzekł groźnie. Umilkli; widać się go bali, chociaż tak zwykle byli z nim poufale. — Wracaj, Oleńko, do Wodoktów — rzekł Kmicic — albo jedź po ciotkę Kulwiecównę do Mitrunów. Ot! i kulig się nie udał. Wiedziałem, że oni tam spokojnie nie usiedzą... Ale zaraz tam będzie spokojniej, jeno łbów kilka zleci. Bądź waćpanna zdrowa i spokojna, pilno mi będzie z powrotem... To rzekłszy ucałował jej ręce i otulił w wilczurę; potem siadł do innych sani i zakrzyknął na woźnicę: — Do Upity! 03